Insulated beverage can containers of course are well known, especially of the type dimensioned to telescopically receive a metal beverage can in an arrangement in which the upper marginal edge of the can projects somewhat above the top of the insulated container to facilitate consumption of the contents. Conventionally, such can containers are without lids and thus the beverage can is exposed to ambient contamination; e.g., dust, insects and the like.
The present invention is an improvement in the use of insulated can containers by the provision of an attachment closure that includes a lid and means for mounting the lid on the container, which means includes a hinge whereby the lid may be opened and closed. The means mounting the lid on the can features an annular band for removably encircling the insulated container about its marginal upper edge. The band is adjustable as to size and thus adapted to fit containers of different diameters. The lid is of insulating material to match that of the container. The lid is easily opened and closed, and the entire attachment is of sturdy design and low-cost construction capable of use over an extended period of time.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in the ensuing description and accompanying drawing.